


【流年似锦】暗号

by masako2017



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 流年似锦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masako2017/pseuds/masako2017
Summary: ･关于海宽哥哥去清迈的事





	【流年似锦】暗号

夜深人静，朱赞锦躺在床上冥思苦想。  
家里添了一名娇小的新成员，心思缜密（龟毛）的他，还是无法决定给这只小蜜袋鼯取什么名字好。

“大哥说要给你叫巨无霸，”对着手背上的蜜袋鼯说道，“可是你又这～么小”  
手指轻戳小蜜袋鼯额上的桃心，只见那团子晃了一下毛茸茸的尾巴，似乎能意会人语。“小不点？”朱赞锦想了想，看了一眼小蜜，纠结地觉得这名字还是没那么到位。

等大哥忘了这件事的时候，再给你取新的名字哈。  
他之前是在直播上这么说的，现在可好，怕不是等所有人都忘了这件事，名字都还没定下。

他昨天刚从杭州回到北京，机场里的他穿着漫威联名款的鹅黄色连帽上衣，浑身散发出一股少年气息。

结束连日来的奔波，久违地与家中小宝贝们重逢，朱赞锦顿时感到自在许多。  
演员的身份使他的生活经常接触外在刺激，而这也让独处的时间变得分外珍贵。

洗去一身风尘，他仔细检视家中绿植的生长状况。那株水晶花烛的心型叶片甚得他的喜欢，每次看着都能感到心旷神怡。他从以前就很享受待在家里的时光，照料花草和宠物们的陪伴总能为他带来心灵上的抚慰。

今天是他难得睡到自然醒的日子。朱赞锦为自己沏了一壶青茶，拣起一迭纸，恬适地坐于案前。

静谧的午后，空气里只剩下翻动纸张的沙沙声响。他抚摸着趴在腿上的贵宾犬，一边咀嚼书页中的文字。  
抿了一口茶，丝丝暖意流淌入喉，心境也随之通透。

斜阳照出一室扶疏落影，思绪沉淀于热气氤氲中。  
天色渐黑，阵阵凉风吹来北京的秋天。

傍晚六点多左右，抓抓群里传来新消息，说抓成抓斌他们从泰国回到北京了。  
于斌在群组里抢先发言，“抓赞我跟你说，宽哥他一个人丢下我们去清迈了！”

啊？清迈？

“哇海宽真的是～太会享受了”看见信息后，宣璐回复道，“他是不是想去骑大象啊哈哈哈”

努力无视脑海中男朋友骑在大象上的画面，朱赞锦连忙问汪卓成，“你们不是一起出发的吗？”

“宽哥另外有安排吧，唉真好我连泰国风景长啥样都没看到～”汪卓成说。

放下手机，朱赞锦抚摩着那条橘灰白相间的编织手链，若有所思。  
他本来就没有收到泰国见面会的通知，自己又不会唱歌，去了也没有才艺示人。

好在最近拿到新剧本，前几天的生日直播上，他一脸开心地和珠宝们分享这件事。  
这让不少粉丝笑称，咱活了这么久，还是头一次有人跟自己汇报工作。

看向床侧的一迭纸，正是他啃了一下午的台词。

这几天，只要一有空档，他都会抓紧时间揣摩角色。  
能背的都已经背得滚瓜烂熟了，只希望试镜时能够一切顺利。

想到拍戏，他的思绪又不自觉地绕向远在泰国的那人。

与刘海宽相识以来，他越发觉得这人真是一身才情，这也是他吸引自己的原因。  
看他半夜在微博发的九宫格，加上底下浪花的留言，想必演出相当成功。

再次拾起手机，滑开对话，朱赞锦踌躇着要不要发信息给他。  
他想他了。可是他会不会累了？睡了？

兴许是默契，一张照片蹦地在聊天纪录炸开，一行欠扁的话联袂而至。

“饿吗？想吃吗？”

照片中的刘海宽戴着黑色棒球帽，面露笑容。旁边站着他的助理们，还有一些陌生脸孔，应该是餐厅的员工。  
只见那一大桌子珍馐美味，经典的泰式菠萝炒饭、冬阴功虾、蔬菜炒蛋、力大狮豆奶……

“啊！！！！”

肩上的蜜袋鼯被爸爸的发狂吓了一跳，竖起尾巴焦急地寻求掩护，一番抓挠，差点没沿着领缘往睡衣里逃。幸好隔壁宠物房的Tenny、Wooly和八戒都睡得打呼噜了，不然当真是一屋子鸡飞狗跳。

“啊、对不起呀，没事没事，别怕……”朱赞锦赶紧顺着蜜袋鼯的细毛安抚，孩子还小，这一颗小小的心脏差点就被自己吓停了。

待小蜜平静下来后，他将方才抛出去的手机捡回来，以食指和拇指缓慢地打出回复。

“被─你─气─饱─了，不饿☺”  
他倾尽全力地快速打完，还特地选了一个假笑表情，点缀在句尾。

还想着刘海宽会有什么反应，就见屏幕上飞快地闪出一则语音信息。朱赞锦点开，只听见一声短暂而含糊的声响，听不太清楚说些什么。

“听得见吗？”屏幕上又咻咻地跳出一行字。他连忙找来耳机，将音量调高一些后点了回放。

“晚安”  
“……！”

肩头的那一颤使小蜜袋鼯顿了一下，接着又紧紧趴在爸爸身上。  
隔着两千八百七十九公里，刘海宽的声音清晰地传进耳里，一瞬间让他的脸和耳朵全红了。

他也顾不得现在头发是塌是扁还是一头鸟窝，径自按下视频通话的图标。

“你咋啦？”男朋友的脸出现在屏幕上，发丝仍带着水气。  
“我想你了”朱赞锦腼腆又理直气壮地说。

“抓成他们说你自己一个人去清迈……”说完，他不自觉地用手指拨了拨浏海，嘟了一下嘴。  
“喔，和工作室临时决定的，顺便录些Vlog”  
“抓璐说你去骑、骑大象，哈哈哈……你有吗？”朱赞锦说到一半忍不住笑场。  
“哪有，时间哪那么多，明天23号晚上就回去了”刘海宽不禁失笑，骑马都不太熟练了，还骑什么大象。

他对着朱赞锦肩上的蜜袋鼯挥手，“名字还没想好？”“还没呢”

“那你现在都怎么叫牠？＂朱赞锦转着一双咕溜的大眼睛，看向肩上的小宝贝。  
“小蜜，暂时的。＂那眼神满是温柔。

听见爸爸的叫唤，小蜜袋鼯抬了一下头。“你看，牠都有反应了，就叫小蜜呗”  
“不行～”“那就乖乖叫巨无霸吧”“…………”

“对了，”刘海宽侧过身翻找着什么，“今天给你买的。”他将看似是胸章的东西凑向摄像头，展示着物体的正反面。

朱赞锦看一眼就明白，那是一枚清迈景点冰箱贴。  
眨了眨眼，他对着屏幕里的人抿嘴一笑。

“谢谢海宽哥哥～！”这脆生生的嗓音，简直要把人给喊酥了。  
“……嗯。”尽管画质不太清晰，那人脸上的一抹红仍隐约可见。

“我有看你发的九宫格，”选择不把话说完，朱赞锦一脸甜笑地拍手鼓掌。  
“？那火锅视频呢？”  
“唔，还没呢，怎啦？”他不太会用这些，唯一用得最熟的就是微博和微信。

想起自己在采访后半段时笑的那一副傻样，刘海宽突然又犹豫要不要催朱赞锦去看。

“工作室有录一些表演时的视频，晚点给你”  
“嗯”他点点头。那副乖巧的模样，让刘海宽真想透过屏幕揉一把。

“你那边怎么样，还好吗？”他神色温柔地向心上人问道。  
“很好呀，我今天都在背剧本”他们说好的，一起在追梦的路上越走越好，将更多更好的作品带给大家。

“嗯。天凉了，自己注意点，别感冒啦”屏幕上的脸突然拉近距离，彷佛要亲上似的。

朱赞锦吸了一下鼻子，点头说好。怎么突然有点想哭呢。

结束通话后，他将小蜜袋鼯安顿好，熄了灯便爬上床。  
身体蜷缩在被褥中，翻来覆去，脑子里满满皆是方才的缱绻耳语。

他又想他了。  
没事，睡一晚，明天人就回来了。他暗自安慰着自己。

将秋冬的厚棉被拢成一大团，朱赞锦紧紧抱着，想象怀中的温暖正是心里那个人。  
闭上眼，在脑海勾勒着他的身影，体温，以及那些轻柔的抚触。

“海宽……”

口中发出的声音可怜地连他自己都惊讶。

入睡前，他将那则语音信息反复听了好几遍，再多次都不餍足。  
不怕佳肴美食，就怕思念在夜里的侵蚀。

───

隔没几天，朱赞锦收到一张从泰国捎来的明信片。  
明信片正面是普通的清迈风景照，背面则暗藏玄机。

上头一个字都没写，寄件人也没署名，只有一些笔触拙趣的插图。  
正中间是一个面带微笑的小人儿，头上戴着一顶王冠，身边偎着一只小动物，有着尖尖的耳朵和蓬松的尾巴。

角落边则是一些以食指和拇指画圆的手势，还有看起来像是海浪的曲线，以及被爱心围起来的小猪，各种神奇元素的图画都浓缩在这张小卡上。

朱赞锦将明信片小心翼翼地托在手里，指尖轻柔地描摹卡片上的墨迹，一遍又一遍。

他突然想赶快带他回海南了。

FIN.


End file.
